


Vive l'Amandine

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Fix-It, Food Kink, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale regrets brushing Crowley off as soon as the call ends. He knows exactly how he can make it up to him, though.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Vive l'Amandine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out the art made for this fic (#25) and the others in this NTA round [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102748/chapters/58019701).

Aziraphale is not the most observant being in the world, but after a few millennia of life on Earth, and specifically of semi-regular meal outings accompanied by a particular demon, even he had come to the obvious conclusion: Crowley enjoys watching him eat.

He was initially a bit confused by it, given Crowley's low personal interest in food. He still doesn't understand it, but now Aziraphale sees it as just one of Crowley's quirks, one of the many things that make him endearing.

And, well, indulging him is _fun_. Even if they aren't in a place where they can admit their feelings openly, Aziraphale enjoys making Crowley sputter and go red.

  


* * *

  


Aziraphale sighs as he hangs up the phone. He replays the conversation in his head. Maybe "once I've baked them, I have to eat them all myself" isn't _conventional_ flirting, but judging by the "slither over and watch you eat cake" response, Crowley seemed to be amenable…

And Aziraphale bungled it up. Flustered _himself_ and pushed Crowley away immediately after practically begging him to come over.

Aziraphale lets out another sigh, then begins preparing an amandine.

  


* * *

  


Because Aziraphale doesn't actually want to wait two months to see Crowley again, he tries again later that day. He fixes a plate of amandine and sits down at his desk.

Takes a deep breath. Calls again.

The voice on the other end of the line is languid, sleepy. _"Angel…?"_

"Hello, Crowley."

_"Something wrong? Only been a few hours…"_

"I just...wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't want to rebuke you so forcefully. Or at all, really. Even if you can't come over, I'd love to stay on the phone and chat for a bit. Except…"

_"Except…?"_

"Well, I have this wonderful amandine that just came out of the oven, and it might be slightly difficult to eat and speak at the same time…"

 _"Y-Yeah…?"_ Crowley's voice is choked.

"...especially considering how _gooey_ it is, with all the caramel and syrup drizzle. It might be rather difficult to keep it from getting all over me."

_"That's...that's...um, er, d'you…"_

"Do I what?"

Crowley's voice increasingly begins to resemble a kettle. _"Need help? With, um, the cake?"_

"Well, I'm quite sure I can eat it all by myself, if that's what you're asking."

_"Of. Of course. Didn't, uh, didn't doubt that. Not at all."_

Aziraphale takes a bite of cake and hums happily. "Oh, it's wonderful, Crowley. Absolutely scrumptious. I wouldn't be opposed to some appreciative company—"

Aziraphale blinks, and suddenly Crowley is in front of him, half-dressed, mussed hair, flushed red, and breathing heavily.

"Uh. Hi, angel."

"Hello, Crowley." Aziraphale smiles, a bright, genuine thing, and Crowley can't help but smile back.

"Sorry, I didn't actually...I mean, it was, uh, unconscious…"

"It's fine, Crowley. I expected that kind of reaction, quite frankly."

"You _what_? How did you know that I…"

"You offered to come over for the sole purpose of watching me eat cake and you're _surprised_ that I noticed?"


End file.
